


good puppy

by CompleteHornballs (EmmaLuLuChu)



Series: puppy au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Keith is a Good Boy, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sugar Parents au, Switch Shiro, Top Allura, eyes emoji, if u know what i mean, mainly inspired by that one shallureith two part pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/CompleteHornballs
Summary: There can be some fun on rainy days(as long as Master and Mistress are there)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i did this in two days as a way to get frustrations out
> 
> u can thank the people on the sinful lions server for this idea getting created
> 
> un-betaed try and see the fuck i give

Big houses always echoed, unless completely covered by carpeting, but there was hardwood everywhere within the home Allura and Shiro owned together. There was maybe a carpet or two, but they liked to hear the other occupant after he had come to stay with them, especially when they heard Keith switch from two feet to his hands and knees.

It fit that the rebellious young man enjoyed the play, he had been something akin to a stray when they had come across him beaten up in an alley, and had stared at them with wide eyes when he’d woken up in their house. It had taken a few months but eventually he had grown to trust them, enough so that he could let his guard down and be their good boy.

So despite the rain pattering against the window, Shiro’s ears quickly picked up that subtle shift of socked feet to bare hands and knee pads, and Shiro knew that if he were to look he’d be treated to the sight of Keith crawling along the floor towards him. He didn’t look up from the book though, knew that Keith prefered not to be watched, and simply waited until he felt a firm pressure against his thigh.

Shiro was taken by surprise though when instead of the usual reservedness Keith held, he instead shoved his head beneath the book in Shiro’s lap and right towards his crotch.

“Whoa whoa Keith, slow down! Let me at least move this, what’s gotten into you?”

Upon removing the book he got his answer, Keith’s unfocused eyes staring at the air above him and in Shiro’s general direction. This occurrence had already happened a few times before so Shiro knew what to do, carefully reaching a free hand down to brush at the other’s ebony bangs.

“Hey, what do you need? I need you to show me.”

Keith bit at his lip, nosing in again towards Shiro’s crotch, a low whine coming from his throat.

“Hold on, you’re a good boy for showing me.”

He whined again, a shudder wracking his frame when he was called his favorite two words, moving back to give Shiro room to pull his lounge pants low enough for his dick to come out. He barely had time to move his hands away before Keith was pressing forward, eagerly mouthing at Shiro’s cock before wrapping his lips around it. He idly sucked and licked at it for a few minutes, Shiro letting his hands run through the soft black hair, being careful of the headband that sported floppy black lab ears.

“What happened? Is Keith alright?”

Shiro glanced up to see Allura standing in the door frame that led to the quiet nook he had settled in at, stunning in her long flowing shirt despite the concern growing across her striking features.

“I think so, he gets like this when he’s too caught up in his thoughts.”

Allura nodded, slowly stepping her way in and to the chair that sat opposite of the one Shiro occupied, tucking her feet up under her and glancing occasionally from her phone to Keith as his tense posture slowly began to go lax. Eventually he went completely still, head resting against Shiro’s inner thigh as he simply let the other’s dick sit in his mouth, an air of content falling over him.

They sat in the peaceful quiet for a while, Keith looking like he’d pass out where he kneeled as he slowly blinked, unaware of the gentle looks he was getting from Shiro and Allura. Eventually the quiet was broken, Allura setting her phone aside as she called out,

“Keith, if you can hear me, give your Master a tap.”

The reaction was instant, Keith reaching a hand up to tap at Shiro’s knee. Allura smiled, keeping her eyes on him as she continued,

“Good boy, I’m so proud of you for finding one of us to help you.”

There was the arch to his back she was watching for, smile going wider as she kept on talking,

“Good boys get rewards, how about we reward you?”

Keith’s response was quick, popping Shiro out of his mouth to turn his head towards Allura, nodding his head and shaking his hips, which caused the tail buttplug he was wearing with the black shorts they’d modified for it to wag back and forth.

“Okay, go ahead and get your Master nice and hard while Mistress gets a few things.”

Keith eagerly followed the command, mouth returning back to Shiro’s crotch and lapping at his dick. Shiro hummed pleasantly, a hand brushing into the other’s hair once more and tightening his fingers close to the scalp, using the grip to ease Keith in closer and he followed all too easily.

Allura stood from her seat, stepping over and causing Shiro to glance up at her. She leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, voice a low murmur,

“I’ll be quick, just the regular lube?”

Shiro nodded, accepting the next kiss she gave him, watching her back as she left before he turned his attention back down to Keith, who had now swallowed his cock once more and was working it over. He relaxed back into the chair, letting his legs spread out and one hook onto the arm of the chair, using the hand in Keith’s hair to pick up the petting he had been doing before.

“That’s it, you’re doing so well. Always know just what to do.”

Keith was always eager to be praised, whether it was during play or the rest of the time it always made him preen, straighten his back and make him smile and all the more willing to keep up the good work.

“Your mouth was the perfect cock warmer earlier, maybe after your reward I’ll use your ass as one for a little bit, how does that sound?”

Fingernails dug into his thighs, Keiths whimper muffled around the hard length in his mouth, and Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle when he spotted the tail wagging from over Keith’s head.

“Yeah? We can turn on the fireplace and cuddle for awhile, and maybe Mistress will let us use her lap to put our heads on, that sounds like a good way to spend our afternoon.”

The words brought on a flurry of motion. Keith’s mouth making a wet pop as he pulled off of Shiro, lips plumped as he let out a string of whines, nuzzling and kissing at the cock and balls before him, and the tail began to move again as Keith’s hips jerked forward as he humped at the air. Shiro quietly called out to him, gently pushing the other back so he could settle on the floor, properly taking Keith into his arms and gently kissing him. Keith burrowed into the touch, straddling Shiro’s hips and pressing his own close, shivering as his grinding jostled the plug in his ass.

Shiro continued to kiss him, whispering praise between each one and taking pleasure in seeing Keith writhe at the attention. He just barely noticed Allura walking back in, carrying a bottle of lube, and towel, some condoms, and an elegant smirk, grinning and carefully grabbing Keith by the chin and making violet eyes look hazily at brown ones.

“We’re about to give you your reward, but tell us your color and your safeword first.”

Keith blinked then nodded, voice low as he responded,

“Green and sunflower.”

Shiro smiled gently at first, before it switched to a sly smirk.

“That’s a good boy, are you ready? For me to get you ready to take me? To get Allura ready so she can ride you? Ready to be a good little puppy for your Master and your Mistress?”

Each question was met with a moan, rising in pitch as he ground down against Shiro even more, and eventually ducked his face into the other’s neck as a hot blush rose on his cheeks and spread to his ears. Allura tsked at Shiro, rubbing a hand along Keith’s back as she shot him a tart look.

“Stop the teasing, he’s done nothing to deserve it.” She pressed a kiss to Keith’s shoulder, voice switching to a much gentler tone, “Come here love, I’ve been waiting to have you lick and finger me open, come help your Mistress.”

Keith let himself get pulled away, following Allura as she hitched up the long shirt she wore, both men letting out a moan as they saw her complete lack of underwear. Keith nearly collapsed onto his elbows, kissing at the trimmed black hair before going lower to lick at her folds, causing Allura to shudder out a breath.

“That's it, that's it, keep that up and I'll be ready in no time.”

She let out a pleased sigh as Keith shifted forward, nose pressing at her clit as he began to swipe his tongue further into Allura and raised a hand up to slide fingers in along next to it. He picked up the pace as one of Shiro’s hands moved to pull his black shorts down, exposing the red jockstrap underwear he was wearing, and rub at one of Keith’s cheeks, playfully squeezing it to make the other twitch his hips. The hand moved to grasp at the tail, slowly easing it out.

“So good, already nice and wet for us, I bet when you were putting this in you were thinking about me filling you up, or Mistress using one of her toys to fill you.”

The moan Shiro got in response had him smiling, pulling the tail the rest of the way out and setting it to the side. Keith whimpered at the loss until slick fingers pressed against his hole, which spurred him on to eat out Allura with more fervor and scissor his fingers inside her. She gasped, both hands going up to grab at his hair.

“Slow down love, don’t want to finish before the fun has even started.”

He obeyed Allura, slowing down and pulling back enough so Keith could look up at her, the lower half of his face shiny and slick and making Allura smile down at him, one of her hands dropping down to run her thumb over his lips.

“While Master is finishing up I want you to use words, would you like to not wear a condom when you fuck me?”

They had only just recently found the time to get Keith tested, and had gotten the all clear just last week. He had asked for Allura and Shiro to decide when they could start letting him have a choice between using a condom or not, and had blushed when he also said that if anything he’d like to finish in Allura just so he could clean it up. A week had felt like too long, but it was worth the wait to see the way Keith’s eyes changed, pupils dilating and making his bright irises go dark, watch his jaw physically drop and see him pant heavily before he pressed his face into her inner thigh. He thrusted back onto the fingers still in him, words tumbling from his mouth in a stream,

“ _ Yes, _ yes yes yes, thank you Mistress  _ thank you _ ! Want it, want you, want Master too!”

She cooed at him, motioning at him to sit up, and leaned forward to catch his lips with hers, humming in delight as she tasted her juices mix with Keith’s own unique taste. He groaned as Shiro withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the towel Allura had brought and plucking one of the condoms.

“Next time for me okay? Don’t want to make too big of a mess or we won’t rest by the fireplace like I promised, you want to keep your Master’s cock warm right?”

Keith pulled out of the kiss with Allura, letting his head fall to her chest as he nodded in response. He fell back onto his haunches as he felt a hand press at his shoulder, giving Allura the perfect look at the hardness trapped by the red fabric he wore.

“Be a good boy and lube yourself up okay? We don’t want any pain, right?”

Keith swallowed and nodded, fingers shaking just so as he pulled himself out and he reached for the bottle Shiro handed him, slicking his hand up and looking back up at Allura through his bangs. She smiled at him, trailing one of her hands down to slide through her own slick.

“You may touch yourself, make it fast.”

He whimpered as his hand grasped at himself, quickly pumping and coating it. Another one came out as Shiro leaned forward to kiss at Keith’s neck, right where the red leather collar sat against his nape, pumping his own length now that he’d slid the condom on. Allura continued to play with herself as she watched the other two, Keith turning so Shiro’s lips could slide together with his. Eventually she firmly said stop, grinning when not only Keith halted his movements but Shiro did also. She brushed some of her silver hair back, reclining back and letting her thighs splay open.

“You’re going to enter Mistress first, then when you’re done Master will enter you, understand?”

Keith nodded, biting his lip as he looked her up and down, crawling forward when Shiro gently nudged him. He stared down in awe at how close the head of his dick was to her, groaning when she clenched the muscles as a teasing smile graced her lips.

“Go on ahead, and don’t use your hands.”

A whine left his throat, hands forming into fists and pressing down into the floor as he rutted his hips forward, the head of his dick either glancing off its destination or uselessly rubbing through Allura’s wetness. Keith groaned in frustration, his movements turning frantic until he finally lined up correctly, shivering when the glands finally found the slick warmth. He slowly pushed in, panting heavily and face flushing bright red as he felt Allura watch his reaction. Once he was all the way in he stopped, hips twitching, and pressed his face once more into her chest. Allura moaned, wrapping her arms around him and kissing at his hair.

“What a good boy, you were so gentle going in, I’m so proud of you. Stay still so Master can do the same to you.”

On instinct he wiggled his hips, making a noise of confusion when he didn't feel the familiar weight of his tail plug wagging. Neither Shiro or Allura could help but laugh. Allura pulled Keith’s head up to press a kiss to his forehead, Shiro soothingly rubbing a hand up Keith’s thigh as the other held his own member.

“Silly puppy, forgetting you don’t have your tail in. It’s okay, I know what you meant.”

With that Shiro put the rubbing hand up to pull Keith’s left cheek open, pressing into the pliant ring that spread easily for him with help from his other one. His back arched as Shiro slowly entered, Keith pressing open mouthed kisses to Allura’s neck as he got filled.

The moment that Shiro bottomed out, Keith got an overwhelming feeling of  _ completeness _ that washed over his being, Allura carding a hand through long black locks as she quietly called out to him.

“Keith, color?”

He hadn’t even realized how much he was shaking, or the wetness in his eyes, and stuttered out,

“G-Green, greener than grass, greener than a clover-”

A quiet shush stopped him, whimpering as he felt kisses on his shoulder and in his hair, and Keith let out a breath he’d been holding when a thumb wiped at his eyes.

“Okay, be a good boy now and start moving, please your Master and Mistress.”

There wasn’t anything Keith enjoyed more than pleasing Shiro and Allura, knew what his desire to give did to them, and fuck it never failed to make his gut warm and his pulse pound.

He began to rock his hips back and forth, spurred on with the slide of being inside Allura with no barrier and the promise of Shiro continuing to fill him even after they were done, setting the pace for the other two and letting go when hands grabbed at his hips and arms tightened around his shoulders.

The rain outside began to pick up, matching with the slap of skin and the gasps, pants, and moans that fell between the three. Each thrust from Shiro sent Keith into Allura, and every buck from Allura sent Keith back onto Shiro, a constant feedback loop that Keith was caught in the middle of. So it was no surprise that he was the first to teeter on the edge, teeth firmly pressed to his lips as he tried to muffle his increasing moans, hands frantically pawing at Allura’s back as he was helpless to the drive of Shiro’s hips. Thankfully they knew his signs, Allura reaching a hand up to firmly grab the back of his head and pulling, making him look at her as she panted out,

“ _ Speak _ .”

That did Keith in, letting each noise fall past his lips as they came deep from his chest, each  _ ruff  _ and  _ bark  _ climbing in pitch as he thrusted with no rhythm, toes curling as he felt Shiro work him rougher as Allura did the same. He threw his head back as he gasped, going still as he felt that heat in his gut explode outwards and his cock pulse inside Allura and he clenched down onto Shiro. Keith could only pant, feeling near boneless as the hands on his hips pulled him back and out of Allura’s tight heat, grateful for Shiro’s hand that grabbed at his hair and guided him downwards, whimpering when he was treated to the sight of Allura’s sex, spread by her own fingers and leaking cum,  _ Keith’s cum, _ and he didn’t even wait on being commanded on what to do (despite the knowledge that they could punish him for not waiting), eagerly moving the rest of the way to start lapping and sucking and cleaning up his mess.

Keith groaned when Allura reached her own climax, feeling her ripple around his tongue and her hands desperately grab and  _ pull  _ at his hair, a wave of pleasant content filling his chest as she heard her cry out,

“ _ Yes!  _ Keith- _ hahh- _ good boy,  _ such a good boy  _ !”

She rolled her hips up into his mouth, and he stiffened his tongue and stayed still so she could use him just the way she liked. Her movements began to slow, hands slowly slackening and carding through his soft locks as she came down, voice airy as she managed to talk and find words,

“Good. . . Good puppy. Show Mistress how. . . well you’ve cleaned her.”

Shiro’s hand, still firmly locked at the back of his head, tugged Keith up so he was looking at Allura’s flushed face and disheveled hair, letting his jaw open wide and his cum-covered tongue hang out for her to see. 

She smiled at the sight, moving one of her hands down to let her thumb swipe at some of the pearly fluid on Keith’s tongue, bringing it up to slip past her lips so she could taste. Allura’s smile went wider as Keith watched her perform the action in awe, hazy eyes staring at her lips before looking back up at her eyes when she spoke.

“Swallow it.”

His jaw clicked shut and he audibly swallowed, sticking his tongue back out as proof he did it. Allura giggled, leaning down to kiss his nose.

“Excellent job listening, are you ready for Master to finish up?”

Keith nodded enthusiastically, pushing his hips back into Shiro’s since he had stopped after helping Keith through his climax. Shiro always loved seeing his two lovers writhe in ecstasy before he finished, and it was clear he had enjoyed what he’d seen if his rock hard length was anything to go by.

Keith gasped as he was roughly shoved forward by the hand still wrapped in his hair, cheek pressing to the hardwood floor as Shiro started the same rough pace he had before, moaning as Shiro began to talk with a lust-thick voice,

“Good puppy, nothing but perfect for us, always eager to please us, only ever wanting to show grateful you are for us- _ fuck _ -speak until I come.”

While pinned down the way he was made it difficult, still Keith obeyed, ruffing and barking along with the brutal pace Shiro had set, keeping it up even as Shiro slammed in one last time and he felt the other spill into the condom he wore. Keith didn’t stop until Shiro’s hand finally let go, dropping down to pet along his spine.

“Fuck, how did we end up so lucky? How did Master and Mistress get such a good boy?”

Keith arched at the praise, knowing he probably had the dopiest smile on his face, but he didn’t care. He was safe with Master and Mistress, he was safe with Shiro and Allura, he was safe in this house with his collar and with the two people who loved him unconditionally.

He felt Shiro’s large and gentle hands ease Keith onto his back, and Allura’s slender and soft fingers touch at his neck, blinking as he heard them softly call out to him,

“We’re going to take your collar off now, okay Keith? Scene’s over.”

It took Keith a moment to register the words, frowning as his voice croaked out,

“Yes Master and Mistress, please take it off.”

The words brought on a feeling of sorrow, the last four words being the phrase Keith would say upon finishing a scene. No matter how many times he felt the soft leather leave his neck, Keith never seemed to be prepared for it, an instant feeling of coldness splashing over him as Allura unbuckled the collar and pulled it away. A question came forth and Keith spat it out without a second thought,

“Why are you taking it off so soon?”

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, sending Shiro a curious look in response to the worried one the older man sent him.

“Baby you’re shaking, either you’re going into a drop or you’re low on blood sugar.”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows, lifting one of his hands up and watching it, and sure enough it was shaking and twitching.

“Oh. Yeah, I am. Didn’t expect that.”

He shuddered as Shiro pulled out, about to protest when he felt an arm around his back and another go under his knees. Keith wrapped his suddenly heavy arms over Shiro’s neck, letting his head drop to Shiro’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna take us to the fireplace now, is there anything you want? Any specific food? Change of clothes?”

Keith licked at his lips, slowly blinking as he tried to think, only able to pull up hints of what he wanted.

“Something crunchy and cheesy sounds good, and a shirt would be nice.”

He sighed as delicate fingers pushed a lock of his hair behind an ear, smiling when he felt Allura press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“Of course darling, I’ll go fetch those and some water for all of us, you did a wonderful job Keith.”

He nodded, watching as Allura fixed her shirt before briskly walking off with the supplies she had first brought in. Keith curled himself up as he felt things shift and his full weight go into Shiro’s arms, closing his eyes and content to fall asleep there. A weird pressure at his forehead caught his attention though, blearily opening his eyes and looking up at Shiro, confused again by the worried look he had across his features.

“Before you drifted off I just wanted to make sure, we don’t actually have to do all that ‘cock warming’ stuff, I kind of just said it in the heat of the moment. I’ve kind of done that in scenes with Allura, you know doing it for her, and I’ve wanted to bring it up for our scene discussions-”

Keith reached a still shaking finger up to Shiro’s lips, effectively silencing him and allowing him to speak,

“Don’t worry about it, I really liked hearing you say that kind of stuff, unexpected but really- _ really- _ hot. We should do a whole scene with that as the focus.” He smirked up at him, confidence climbing as he saw the blush forming on the bridge of Shiro’s nose, “You  _ did  _ promise we’d spend our afternoon doing that. I’m still more than happy to do it, and maybe you can tell me about the times you were a ‘cock warmer’ for Allura?”

Keith laughed at the stupefied look that had developed on Shiro’s face, continuing even as Shiro started to walk them down the hallway to the great room that held the fireplace, the older male muttering into the dog-ear headband Keith was still wearing,

“I swear, how did we actually wind up with someone as great as you?”

None of them could figure it out, but they knew better than to seriously question a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> u wouldn't believe how much i had to hold myself back from also including 'greener than Kermit'
> 
> the fucking weirdest ways i will remember the kerpocalypse of 2017
> 
> anyway hope u liked this self-indulgent sin and i ask that u check out my even MORE self-indulgent sin (it's only two other things but shhhhh)


End file.
